Front-facing and rear-facing cameras are generally configured on existing mobile terminals (especially, mobile phones), where the rear-facing camera has many functions and is used mostly for photographing scenery and other people, while the front-facing camera is usually used only for self-photographing and video calling.
When a user turns on a camera, an existing terminal generally turns on the rear-facing camera by default. When the user needs to switch to the front-facing camera, the user usually taps an independent button on a screen to implement a switch between the front-facing camera and the rear-facing camera.
However, this manner requires the user to perform manual switching, and is rather complex.